


Shit Down

by Ezzy_GodWizardSasukePirateOfBritannia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezzy_GodWizardSasukePirateOfBritannia/pseuds/Ezzy_GodWizardSasukePirateOfBritannia
Summary: A Skype group chat with lot's of gayness, memes and Bts references. That's all there really is to say. I suck at summaries byeeeeee.





	1. Shit we messed up

_**Sugar**_   _ **has added Jesus, NishinOYA, Eh-No-Shit-Chik, Dadchi, SetterLove, SpikerLove, Tsk, Guchi, COUNTRYBOY, Kiyoko, Ukai, Anxiety and memes4life to the chat** _

__

_**Sugar renamed the chat to 'Karaaaasunoooo'** _

 

 _ **Dadchi :**_ Suga I understand the need of communication between the entirety of us, but why Takeda and Ukai?

 

 **Sugar :** Why the fuck not? 

 

 **Dadchi :** Point taken.

 

 **NishinOYA :**.

 

 **COUNTRYBOY :**.

 

 **SetterLove :**.

 

 **SpikerLove :**.

 

 **Eh-No-Shit-Chik :** .

 

 **Dadchi :** What's wrong with a full stop?

 

 **NishinOYA :** Maybe the fact that we're in a group chat and don't need proper grammar? Jesus Christ.

 

 **Jesus :** you called?

 

 **Tsk :** yeah he called, wants you to go suck his dick

 

 **Sugar :** TSUKISHIMA KEI

 

 **SpikerLove :** Mother?

 

 **Sugar :** yeah?

 

 **Jesus :** what child?

 

 **Guchi :** whachu want?

 

  **SpikerLove :** Everyone wants to be my mum! (灬╹ω╹灬) 

 

 **SetterLove :** No, you little shit. I don't want to be your mum.

 

 **Tsk :** ^

 

 **Guchi :** ^^

 

 **Tsk :** He doesn't want to be his mum because the king wants to be his bf.

 

 **SpikerLove :** Don't call him king! And when will everyone stop?! WE ARE SERIOUSLY NOT DATING. 

 

 **Kiyoko :** yet

 

 **COUNTRYBOY :** THE QUEEN SHIPS KAGEHINA, I CAN NOW DIE IN PEACE

 

 **memes4life :** SHIMIZU-SENPAI!! I have a shrine dedicated to kagehina over at my place. Wanna come over?

 

**Kiyoko has changed their name to Kagehina**

 

 **Kagehina :** Coming, Hitoka-chan

 

 **Dadchi :** Anyway, Tanaka, your user?

 

 **Tsk :** Do you seriously not remember the 'shitty boy' occurance?

 

 **Ukai :** Can you even boast about being a country boy?

 

 **COUNTRYBOY :** Basically me, Hinata, Asahi and all the other Miyagi spikers are teasing all the Tokyo spikers. 

 

 **SpikerLove :** They think we have to make our own balls and sow our own clothes.

 

 **Jesus :** And that in the mornings we run around our village, screaming that someone stole our months worth of flour and bread.

 

 **Tsk :** You guys are the reason Bokuto told everyone and now they're asking me to teach them the 'country boy lifestyle' since they have gone against the laws set by us country men. 

 

 **SpikerLove :** Yeah, Kuroo asked me to teach him how to ride a horse and grow tomatoes.

 

 **Guchi :** Does Ushijima-san join into these jokes?

 

 **COUNTRYBOY :** Oh please. HE IS THE EPICENTRE. After me, of course. 

 

 **SpikerLove :** Yeah, it angers me how much gardening knowledge Japan has. Literally, I WILL BEAT JAPAN AT GARDENING AND HE WILL BE FORCED TO RECOGNISE MY STRENGTH.

 

 **Tsk :** You sound like Goshiki. Please stop. 

 

 **SetterLove :** ^ Also, Hinata, why are you in the Nekoma and Fukorodani chats? Are they the people you were texting when we were having our sleepover?

 

 **SpikerLove :** Me and Tsukki are in the chats since we practiced with Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi. Also, Bokuto wants to adopt me and Kenma wants to talk to me.

 

 **SetterLove :**  Answer my second question dumbass.

 

 **SpikerLove :** Yama, I wasn't ignoring you. I was just telling the grand king something.

 

 **SetterLove :** Oikawa? Are you serious? What about?

 

 **SpikerLove :** I'll tell you in pms

 

 **COUNTRYBOY :** Why is no one saying anything?

 

 **Tsk :** Can we talk about the fact that Hinata and the king have sleepovers?

 

 **SetterLove :** No, talk about you and Yamaguchi.

 

 **Anxiety :** Is everyone here shipped with someone? Even me? What about Ukai?

 

 **Kagehina :** Yes, Takeda sensei. I'm sure Hitoka-Chan can list them for you.

 

 **memes4life :** I'd be glad to. Ahem:

Daisuga

Asanoya

Tsukiyama

Enotana

Ukaitake

Kagehina 

And some people ship Kiyoyachi. I also have the other teams ships. Wanna hear them?

 

 **Ukai :** Are you reading these off of a list or do you know them off by heart? Me and Takeda?

 

 **memes4life :** I know them off by heart, me and Shimizu-senpai wouldn't be true shippers if we didn't know this. 

 

 **Kagehina :** You and Takeda are one of the most popular ships. And we all know you're cannon. Don't deny it.

 

 **Ukai :** Ok, I won't deny it. But how the hell did you even find out?

 

 **COUNTRYBOY :** maybe finding you giving Takeda a blowjob after practice helps

 

 **Dadchi :** ^ I was with him, I can vouch

 

 **Jesus :** Haven't Hinata and Kageyama been quiet for a while now?

 

 **SpikerLove :** Yeah, sorry. I think I made Kageyama cry. Hell, I'm crying. I'm currently on my bike riding to his place

 

 **NishinOYA :** SHIT THE FUCK DOWN

 

 **COUNTRYBOY :** ^ Bts reference? But yeah, what happened? And don't type while you're on the bike

 

 **SpikerLove :** Sorry, I'll tell another day. Bye now!

 

 **memes4life :** Damn, I wanted to hear the news. I'll just have to suffer while I wait. (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀) 

 

**memes4life changed the chat name to 'SHIT DOWN'**

 

 **NishinOYA :** YES! EMBRACE THE A.R.M.Y INSIDE OF YOU!!!


	2. Kagehina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata heads over to Kageyama's house to talk things out.
> 
> Meanwhile, a lot of memes happen in the group chat.

Hinata rode with speed towards his best friends house. Luckily, it was raining, so the tears falling down his face couldn't be recognised. All that could be seen was the red colour around his eyes that could signalise crying. The wind whistled in his ears as he went down quickly. A bag was stuffed in the front bike basket. It was filled with clothes to stay over at Tobio's house. He had also packed comfort food and movies for the both of them. It wasn’t clear in his head what had just happened, all he knew was that he wanted to talk to Kageyama and be besides him.

 

As soon as he got to the house Hinata got off, letting the bike fall. Kageyama opened the door and the two hugged roughly as they cried. 

 

Maybe I should explain what happened.

 

When Hinata and Kageyama were having the sleepover, Hinata noticed that Oikawa kept on texting Tobio with ‘I love you’s and ‘date me’s. Hinata got mad and texted Oikawa back from his own phone. ‘Yama doesn’t want to date you, he hates you. You made his life horrible stop harassing him’ 

This is how the chat went:

 

Oikawa: haha, Chibi~Chan, this was only a dare by Kunimi ☆(>ω・) 

 

Oikawa: Stop getting so mad. Only because you haven’t kissed Tobio~Chan or sucked his dick

 

Hinata: why? Have you?

 

Oikawa : Ask Tobio~Chan (๑ˇεˇ๑)•*¨*•.¸¸♪ 

 

Then, Hinata took advantage that Kageyama was asking him about the chat to ask him if this was true. After being told that this was true Hinata called him and got mad saying that he hated Kageyama and that he didn’t want to be his friend anymore. At this point, Kageyama started crying and told him to stop it that it was only a dare. Hinata, remembering that Kageyama didn’t really have friends before him, started crying and apologising that he shouldn’t have said that and that he still wanted to be his friend. The rest, I’m about to explain right now.

 

**~Shit Down~**

 

 **memes4life :** Shoyouuuuuu what happened? 

 

 **SpikerLove :** One second Yachi, I’m talking with Kags.

 

 **Jesus :** Isn’t it rude to text while you’re talking to him?

 

 **SpikerLove :** In normal situations yes, it would be. But Yama is currently crying so I don’t think he cares.

 

 **SetterLove :** I’m not crying, dumbass

 

 **SpikerLove :** Sure. Anyway, Tsukki can explain

 

 **Guchi :** Don’t call him that

 

 **Tsk :** Fiiiiiine. And thanks Guchi

 

 **Tsk :** Basically. Oikawa was flirting with the king and Hinata got jealous and texted him to stop. Oikawa mentioned sucking Kageyama’s dick and kissing him, Hinata got mad. It stayed there until today where Kageyama told Hinata that it was true and Hinata got mad and said that he didn’t want to be his best friend anymore and all that bad shit. (Yes, I ship them as well) and now they’re working it out I guess.

 

 **Sugar :** How do you know all this?

 

 **Tsk :** Eaaaassyyyyyy

 

 **Sugar :** Did you seriously just answer with a Got7 meme?

 

 **Tsk :** Yes. I think Hinata just called the first contact he saw as he rode down.

 

 **Dadchi :** Don’t call and ride kids

 

 **NishinOYA :** Ride what?

 

 **COUNTRYBOY :** HAH! NOYA!

 

 **Kagehina :** I’d like to remind you all of a few things that we didn’t seem to point out.

 

 **Kagehina :** First: Tsukki ships kagehina

Second: Kagehina ships Tsukkiyama

Third: Tsukki needs to make a move on Yamaguchi

 

 **memes4life :** I second that

 

 **NishinOYA :** third it

 

 **Jesus :** same here

 

 **Tsk :** Go back to kagehina please

 

 **COUNTRYBOY :** we all know you’re scared of fucking him because you aren’t big

 

 **Tsk :** How do you know I’m not big?

 

 **NishinOYA :** DOUBLE B!

 

 **Sugar :** BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE GOT7 MEMES!

 

 **memes4life :** Have y’all heard the new Bts album?

 

 **Kagehina :** love it

 

 **NishinOYA :** ^

 

 **COUNTRYBOY :** ^^

 

 **Jesus :** ^^^

 

 **Dadchi :** ^^^^

 

 **Ukai :** ^^^^^

 

 **Anxiety :** ^^^^^^

 

 **Sugar :** That shit is lit

 

 **NishinOYA :** INFIRES MAN

 

 **COUNTRYBOY :** YEAH MAN

 


	3. Try me

NishinOYA: Sooooooo

COUNTRYBOY: Yeah guys, why is no one active?

Dadchi: Maybe it’s because the time is currently 4 fucking a.m?

Sugar **:** Let the babies sleeeeeeeeeep

 ~~~~NishinOYA:Aren’t we your babies as well?

Sugar **:** But you guys are the demon babies you’re supposed to act like this

COUNTRYBOY:Why are you guys awake?

Dadchi **:** There’s this drug called Breaking Bad

Sugar **:** Let's not forget Desperate Housewives 

NishinOYA:I went over to Asahi’s house earlier to watch those with him but I ended up sucking his dick instead

Jesus:NOYA!!!!

NishinOYA:What? ;) 

COUNTRYBOY **:** GET IT BROOO

NishinOYA:Anyway, I know someone who should light this chat on fireeeee

COUNTRYBOY **:** Bultourune 

SpikerLove **:** FIREEEEEEE

NishinOYA:Lmao hello Sho-Chan

COUNTRYBOY **:** Just mention BTS and he comes running

Sugar **:** Who is your bias?

SpikerLove **:** Jin

SetterLove:Same here but, honestly, I thought you’d choose Jimin

SpikerLove **:** Why?

SetterLove:Because he’s short

Sugar **:** I will SUE Min Yoongi, he is a dangerous man 

Dadchi **:** Is he your bias because his stage name is Suga?

Sugar **:** Maybe

COUNTRYBOY **:** Noya add this person now

 

NishinOYA added HoOt

 

Tsk: No. Stop now

HoOt: AYO! MY BIRD COUSINS

SpikerLove: BOKUTO-SAN

HoOT: AHHHH HINATA

SpikerLove: ?

HoOt: YOUR RAYS ARE TOO BRIGHT FOR MY EYES. YOU ARE TOO PERFECT

SetterLove: Please stop talking about Hinata being perfect

NishinOYA: WOAH overprotective boyfriend senses tingling?

COUNTRYBOY: Mhm, this seems to be the case. Huh detective?

HoOt: Wait, you meant to tell me that those two cinnamon buns aren’t dating?!

NishinOYA: No, they aren’t. They’re too idiot for their own good

HoOt: One sec, everyone has got to hear this. Can you add them?

NishinOYA: Got you covered bro

 

NishinOYA added Barbie, Muscles, CalmDownBokuto, SlutforMakki, SlutforMattsun, Kunidead, Turnip, Yahabae, Grrr, Water, PussyCat, Pudding, TALLLibero, WakaWaka, MiracleOfLife, Tch, SemiDem and Fuckboi

 

Barbie: CalmDownBokuto, seriously?

CalmDownBokuto: Bokuto-San always keeps his eyes on my skype prof to see if I sent him anything. It’s a reminder for him

NishinOYA: To shit the fuck down?

Barbie: ^ I need this in my life

Tsk: Tsk

Tch: Tch

PussyCat: ^ Don’t they go well together?

WakaWaka: Shirabu and Tsukishima. What an unexpected friendship

Dadchi: Especially after that block

MiracleOfLife: Woah bringing that up again huh? Just know that I, the amazing Tendou Satori, shall not forget this.

NishinOYA: Anyway guys scroll up in the chat Bokubro wants you guys to know this

Barbie: Wait what?

SemiDemi: THEY AREN’T DATING?!

HoOt: ^

TALLLibero: ^^

Ukai: ^^^

MiracleOfLife: ^^^^

PussyCat: ^^^^^

SlutForMakki: ^^^^^^

SlutForMattsun: ^^^^^^^

Fuckboi: ^

CalmDownBokuto: Honestly, even I’m surprised

Pudding: ^

Barbie: Now I feel bad

Muscles: For existing?

Barbie: No but I was teasing Shrimpy about that dear that one time where Tobio had to suck my dick. 

Barbie: I JUST WANTED THEM TO FUCK OKAY?

Sugar: What are you doing to my children stay away from them.

Pudding: How would that even help?

Barbie: Shrimpy would get jealousand want to fuck Tobio to show himself that it didn’t matter?

HoOt; But they weren’t dating

SpikerLove: Guys we seriously aren’t dating

SpikerLove: And fuck you Oikawa-San

SetterLove: ^

Muscles: This is why you should stop existing ShittyKawa

Grr: Why are Karasuno’s coaches in this chat?

Yahabae: ^

Ukai: I’m the smoke guy at the foothill store

Grr: OH! Yeah! Hello! 

Yahabae: Way too cool for my presence

Anxiety: I’m hip?

Anxiety: Who am I lying to. I suck 

memes4life: ^ Anxiety

Kagehina: Lmao

Barbie: OML QUEEN

HoOt: AYYYYY

TALLLiberl: Aren’t we all gay?

NishinOYA: We’re all straight for Kiyoko. 

memes4life: I’m gay for her

COUNTRYBOY: ^See?

 

 

 

 

Guchi: Aren’t we missing a few people in this chat?

TALLLibero: Aside from Goshiki, no one I believe

TALLLibero: Not that I’m willing to put up with him rn. Thanks for having my back, fellow tall libero

NishinOYA: Course

Tsk: ^ When you and your short friends need to comfort yourselves by believing you’re tall

Tch: I believe this could be the starrt to a most wonderful friendship Tsukishima

Guchi: WAAAHHH!!!! Don’t steal him away

Tsk: Don’t worry, we’ll only be friends. Not best friends

Tch: Honestly though, Yaku and Noya make a good pair

SpikerLove: Aren’t we missing Lev?

TALLLibero: Like I said, we’re not missing anyone.

Water: Lmao

Barbie: I honestly don’t like him

Tch: ^

Tsk: Shirabu, this really could be a start to a beautiful friendship 

Sugar: Sure you want to exclude him?

TALLLibero: Yes mum

NishinOYA: WAAAAY too tall for this chat

TALLLibero: exceeds the limit

SlutForMattsun: BEEEEP

SpikerLove: Agreed, actually

SpikerLove: He needs to learn his lesson

NishinOYA: Yeah Shoyou! Go on learning about the most important stuff!

PussyCat: Also, Yaku said ‘yes mum’ to Suga

HoOt: Honestly, we all  let ourselves be parented by Suga and Daichi

SlutForMakki: Agreed

Dadchi: GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP. YOU’VE BEEN TEXTING FOR AN HOUR STRAIGHT. IT IS NOW 5 a.m AND MY SISTER IS COMPLAINING FROM UPSTAIRS

Barbie: ^ Fine example


	4. Well then

NishinOYA: Guysssss I’m bored

Barbie: Same here

Muscles: Pay attention to class Shittykawa

Barbie: Oml Iwa-Chan is staring at me from across the classroom

HoOt: Like booty stare?:

Barbie: No like ‘I will murder you in your sleep stare’

Barbie: I’m scared as shit

.・゜゜・（／。＼）・゜゜・． 

CalmDownBokuto: Bokuto, please pay attention to class

Dadchi: You guys are lucky the bell just rang, if not I would’ve given you all a scolding

Guchi: Oh! I remember we forgot someone else!

TALLLibero: We said no to Goshiki, who else is there?

Guchi: INUOKA

TALLLibero: Oh shit 

SlutforMakki: Waddup

SlutforMattsun: It’s dat boiii

PussyCat: Oh yeah! 

PussyCat: I sort of forgot about him since he didn’t come to practice yesterday...

Pudding: What kind of captain are you?!

SpikerLove: What about Yamamoto?

TALLLibero: Omg captain. Low blow

NishinOYA: Adding them now!

 

Nishinoya added BANANAPOWER and HUP to the chat

 

COUNTRYBOY: Yodel, my fellow city boys

BANANAPOWER: OH!

BANANAPOWER: How could I forget the country greeting?

HoOt: OH SHIT. 

HoOt: WE HAVE SINNED

PussyCat: HOW COULD WE FORGET THEIR GREETING TRADITION

SlutforMakki: Oh my god

SlutforMakki: I’m like, so offended you don’t even know

WakaWaka: Yeah guys, we personally taught it to you

Ukai: Is this that country lifestyle thing we were talking about

Turnip: Aye

Tch: Wait, I’m not following 

Tsk: Read the first messages

SpikerLove: Not you! City boys! It would be offending to read the first messages 

PussyCat: Oh of course, sorry.

HoOt: We won’t do that

HUP: Shall we proceed with the greeting?

Yahabae: OML LMAO

Grr: Yes, proceed

Grr: We didn’t teach it to you for nothing

TALLLibero: Yodel! You who come from a land we can’t even begin to compare to

PussyCat: We have forsaken the rules set by you country men and have come to greet you and say sorry

HoOt: We hope that, in your highly capable hands, we will be able to resume the original form of lifestyle 

HUP: So now, all together

BANANAPOWER: We greet

HoOt: YODEL

COUNTRYBOY: I’m crying

WakaWaka: Performed so well

Muscles: We have taught you well

Turnip: With all the power we have

SlutforMakki: We shall make sure to help you resume the original lifestyle

Pudding: Idiots

CalmDownBokuto: ^

Dadchi: Why am I so happy?

NishinOYA: I know right? 

Sugar: I honestly feel proud

Ukai: To be country men

NishinOYA: I was added to the chats to help everyone learn a few months ago

BANANAPOWER: Oh yes, you who could be compared to the gods

memes4life: I love this

Barbie: All though your city sins may never be fully washed away, you have become just a bit purer

PussyCat: Don’t wanna hear that from you

COUNTRYBOY: Anyway, we’re having a party! Anyone wanna come?

HoOt: HOOT

HoOt: Where?

WakaWaka: Our place

Barbie: OH NO

Barbie: I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO ENTER THEIR HOME

Muscles: You didn’t have any problem when you were spying

Barbie: THAT WAS ON RIVAL TERMS THOUGH

SlutforMattsun: We can get them drunk

SlutforMakki: And make them reveal all their info

Barbie: GOOD THINKING!

Barbie: You guys aren’t my counsellors for nothing!

Grr: You will probably get drunk as well

Water: ^

Muscles: Who gives

SlutforMattsun: If we get to see Oikawa in his party wear again

Turnip: Oh god yes

Anxiety: I’m scared to ask?

Barbie: Fishnet tights, tight glittery shirt and a lot of makeup

HoOt: I

Eh-No-Shit-Chick: Actually want to see that

PussyCat: THE WHOLE TEAM IS RIDING TO MIYAGI FOR THIS PARTY

HoOt: SAME HERE

HUP: Except Lev?

TALLLibero: Who?

NishinOYA: Nah man, too tall for the party

SpikerLove: YUP CAN’T COME CAN HE

CalmDownBokuto: How did you guys end up as captains?

Pudding: ^

Kagehina: Hinata and Kageyama have couple names

Kunidead: it’s true

PussyCat: That’s some good shit

SpikerLove: We’re not a couple

Kagehina: Yet

SetterLove: Guys

SetterLove: Hinata is straight

SetterLove: Stop making him uncomfortable 

SpikerLove: But I’m not though?

Tsk: Lmao

SpikerLove: I'm super gay

SetterLove: Oh

SetterLove: Well then, I take that back

PussyCat: THE BUS IS GETTING TO MIYAGI WITH BOTH TEAMS

HoOt: CASCADA IS PLAYING

HUP: BTS IS RAINING

BANANAPOWER: Got7 IS RUNNING

Pudding: Just 20 more minutes till we get there guys

Ukai: That speed...

Dadchi: Shouldn’t be possible

CalmDownBokuto: Bokuto is driving

Eh-No-Shit-Chick: And?

CalmDownBokuto: I guess you’ve never seen him drive

CalmDownBokuto: he is RUNNING on the highway

HoOt: DASHI 

SpikerLove: RUN

Guchi: RUN

Tsk: RUN

Tch: Tsukki, we are officially best friends now

Tch: You know exactly when to join in

Tsk: Thanks Shira

Guchi: ....

Tsk: You’re still my boyfriend

Tsk: Calm your tits

Kagehina: I

memes4life: KNEW IT

PussyCat: THEY’RE DATING

Anxiety: Since when?

Tsk: Now

Guchi: (｡・//ε//・｡) 

Guchi: Of course I’ll be your boyfriend 

SetterLove: Great

SpikerLove: TSUKKIYAMA

NishinOYA: Look who’s talking

TALLLibero: Yeah guys

Kagehina: You should get together instead of celebrating for them

SetterLove: Shimizu-Senpai

SpikerLove: OH! I SEE THE BUS

Barbie: Way to avoid the question

SpikerLove: No seriously

SpikerLove: I’m scared for their lives

Dadchi: Bokuto looks like he’s on an energy rush

Anxiety: Should we be scared?

Barbie: Nah, they just parked 

Ukai: Great

Ukai: Then, have fun at the party me and Takeda will go to sleep now

Muscles: The fact that they just openly admit that

NishinOYA: Oh lol We sort of revealed that we already knew they were cannon

SlutforMattsun: Team goals


	5. The party

Bokuto walked out of the crowded bus, his arms high up in the air as he hooted in excitement. He hadn’t been in Miyagi before. He looked around, expecting to see someone screaming out for flour. His mouth drooped sadly when he realised no one was there. Before the teams could become skeptical a fashionable Oikawa walked towards them, fishnet tights clawing at his skin. “Yodel” he said simply, as if it was an everyday thing. Behind him, Makki tried to supress a grin. “Yodel to you my good sir” the two teams replied in chorus. “We want to talk to the two not-lovebirds-yet. Take us to them” Kuroo said, wanting to give them a piece of his mind. Bokuto nodded angrily. “You seriously didn’t bring Lev along?” Daichi asked. “Who?” Nishinoya and Yaku said in unison. They finger gunned eachother. “Ugh” Oikawa started “I went over to Tobio-Chan’s place this afternoon and pestered him to ask out Chibi-chan but he blatantly refused me. Good luck trying” he said sourly. Bokuto groaned. “How could they not be a couple though?” He asked. “I drooled over Akaashi for a few months last year before he complimented me and I realised the most beautiful man on the planet liked me” he said, walking over to Akaashi and pecking his cheek. Oikawa saw it for only a moment, but Akaashi seemed flustered. “Yeah well, if we were all as pretty as Akaashi I’d stare at myself all day. I’d love to be half as pretty as any of the setters” Kuroo groaned. Oikawa hadn’t seen Akaashi before and hadn’t exactly payed notice to him. But when his eyes focused on the boy, he realised he was honestly the most beautiful person ever. His hand tightened around Iwaizumis before he scoffed. “The King isn’t pretty” Tsukishima pointed out. Almost on cue Hinata had appeared and stamped Tsukishimas foot so hard that he limped as he walked away. “He is handsome, it’s different. All the girls in our year have fallen for him. And don’t call him King!” He said angrily. “Are you sure you’re not dating?” Kenma asked, speaking up. Kuroos arm was casually draped over his shoulder. “Yes I’m sure!” Hinata replied even more angrily. “Shall we get inside?” Ushijimas voice boomed from the doorway. Oikawa rolled his eyes but they all ended up entering the Shiratorizawa building.

 

The school was huge. From the parking lot you could tell it was divided into two parts. On one side, the academic part where all the blinds were currently shut. Snow had already started to fall and a thin layer covered the newly parked bus. On the other side was the dormitories/sports part. On the top floor you could see lights turned on with students enjoying the winter holidays. Others were turned off, clearly having left for the holidays. Ushijima lead them to the third years lounge. On the way there he had explained that since the volleyball team was so grand and important they had also gotten a lounge. Conveniently it was right next to the third years lounge so it just made their party space bigger. Oikawa and the rest of Seijoh scoffed at this. Ushijima also showed them a few guest dormitories since most of the students were also from outside Miyagi families came to visit. He said that if anyone passed out they could just sleep there for the night. Oikawa rolled his eyes. As if he would spend the night here. When the four teams entered they saw Shiratorizawa and Kageyama finishing decorating with Christmas decorations. Since it was December 22nd they had agreed to make it a Christmas party and had all brought presents for the well-organised Secret Santa. “Where are you going for Christmas Ushijima?” Daichi asked as he placed his present under the tree. “Oh, I’m staying here with the rest of the team. It’s usually amusing” he said. “Bakageyama invited me over for Christmas since my mum and Natsu are spending it with a particularly annoying aunt “ Hinata said as he tried climbing onto one of the chairs to hang a decoration. As soon as he was hooked he smiled triumphantly and took a step back, forgetting he was on a chair. He slipped and was about to fall when Kageyama catched him, after catching him he just let him fall on the ground. “Honestly, if you had broken something how would we win Nationals?” He asked, smacking the top of Hinatas head. Instantly the two started fighting. Tendou came up from behind, holding a volleyball. “How about we have a friendly match, before the party?” He asked. “I stole the keys to the gym” he said, the stolen keys dangling in his other hand. Everyones eyes lit with decisiveness as they ran down to the court. A few people stayed behind since they were tired and wanted to watch movies. 

 

The gym had two courts, pretty convenient since they were five teams. Karasuno played against Nekoma while Fukoradani and Seijoh played in the other court. Shiratorizawa stayed and watched since they were the hosts. But they claimed that it was because they would only battle the winners. Ushijima sat down on the bench, Shirabu ontop of his lap. The other teems were a bit shook, they hadn’t really thought of them as a couple. “Shit the fuck down” Nishinoya yelled from the other end of the gym, gaining some laughs from the various teams. 

 

It was a hard won match but Karasuno won to Nekoma, pulling it to 45 to 43. Fukoradani and Seijoh were still trying to win against eachother. When Hinata spiked the winnig ball they cheered. Kageyama smirked and held his hands up to high five him. Hinata hugged him and a second later their lips had joined. Seijoh let the ball fall, earning Fukoradani the win but it didn’t matter. All the teams cheered , the noise startling most of the school. Kageyama pulled away, his cheeks flushed. “You had to do it in fron of everyone?” He asked with a smirk. Hinata pouted and punched his head. The matches were forgotten and they rushed back upstairs to party. 


	6. Partaaaaay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I CAME BACK AFTER A YEAR I JUST LOST MY ACCOUNT SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY. Anyway; party time

After the volleyball tournament, everybody was sprawled around the room, drinking, dancing, but mostly yelling. After giving Kageyama a kiss Hinata had suddenly disappeared, even though Tobio had been wanting to discuss shit with him. He was lost in thought when suddenly a loud crash echoed through the room. He looked over and wasn't surprised, not in the slightest. Iwaizumi was holding back a drunk Oikawa who had a baseball bat? (He didn't know where he got that from. And it's not like they played baseball) and had smashed the glass table. Shirabu looked exasperated but he couldn't bare to lift his head from Wakatoshis lap. Tendou was lecturing Oikawa which was a fun sight. Before long though, everything had reverted back to normal since said Tooru had suddenly taken an interest in making out with Iwaizumi on the couch. Again, no sight of Hinata anywhere near that scene. Strange, he usually found himself right in the middle of the powerhouse dumbasses. He decided to scan the room one last time. Makki and Matsun were draped over each other on a chair, hands up each others shirts, nothing new really. Daichi was rubbing sugas philthrum which was? Weird? He suddenly realised what he was doing as both of them burst out in laughter. It was common knowledge that one of super juniors main vocalists, Yesung, had a philthrum fetish and they were probably trying to figure out what was so nice about it. Over at the bar, where they stored all the totally  ~~alcoholic~~ safe drinks, Asahi was showing off his surprising bartender skills by making drinks for Yaku, Noya and Kuroo. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were sat down on the stools besides them, Yamaguchis legs intertwined with Keis. Kageyama might have heaved at the sighs of Tsukki blushing if it wasnt for the fact that he still had to find his crush. He looked behind his shoulder only to see a tired Akaashi looking at bokuto beat an extremely competitive Ennoshita at ping pong. Ennoshita didn't mind though because losing meant that tanaka would sit down with him, hugging him and comforting him. Akaashi, on the other hand, grabbed Bokutos collar and kissed him when the latter had come in for a high five.

 

 

Ugh, all these couples and still no sign of the one person he wanted to couple up with. He knew that Nishinoya and Hinata were close friends so he was going to go ask him but when he saw that Noya had pulled Asahi down to his low height and was making out with him, he lost the will to do so. Unsuprisingly, Kuroo had left the scene and was now playing games with Kenma on his Nintendo ds. Tobio realised one place he hadn't checked, the terrace. He facepalmed, thinking that his sunshine mightve gone out there to speak privately with him but kageyama had never arrived. Said boy walked out, the cold wind whipping his face as he looked around, only to notice a shirtless Hinata Shouyo on one of the seats, sleeping. Only now did Kageyama realise how ripped Hinata actually was. He wasn't one to stare in the changing rooms and he had expected Shouyo to be skinny but then he remembered how much practice he did, that he would always go to the gym after practice and that he rode his bicycle up and down a fucking mountain apparently. He sat down next to the orange boy and leaned in, placing a sweet kiss on the others forehead. Hinata reeked of bubblegum and cologne, with an underscent of alcohol. Well, actually it smelt pleasant. Kageyama took a cover and covered the both of them, protecting them from the freezing cold. Hinata wrinkled his nose and his eyes fluttered open, looking at the boy whose head was on his chest. "K-kageyama?" He shrieked, not used to such contact with the setter. "Tobio" "I'm sorry, what?" "People who like eachother are supposed to be on first name basis, no?" Kageyama lazily replied as he looked up at his potential boyfriend. Hinata laughed "I guess we're unanimously dating now". Kageyamas heart thrumbed loudly in his chest and Hinata heard him because soon enough his hand was on Kageyamas cheek and they kissed again."Are you getting this excited, because of me?" He asked, a bit surprised at this. Kageyama blushing furiously, mad at his heart for pumping blood. A gentle smile graced Hinatas features as they cuddled and fell asleep. One by one, all the couples found a spot to settle in and dropped into dream land together.

 

 

Akaashi woke up in the middle of the night, sweatig profusely and hardly breathing because of the nightmare he'd woken up from. His eyes seemed to hold a broken soul and he started crying, muffling his sobs into his hands and wiping his face with his palms. Startled by the sudden movement, Bokuto the hoot hoot owl had awoken and was met with the sadness of his boyfriend. He didn't waste a second in wrapping his arms around said boyfriend, shushing him and telling him that he was right there with him and that everything would be okay. Akaashi fell asleep in Bokutos arms and Bokuto was content at the angelic face of his beautiful boyfriend. "Honestly,  how'd I end up with such a beautiful being for a boyfriend?" He asked himself before dropping asleep


	7. Hangover time yaaaaay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally use some characters you've been missing out on ;)

_9:30 am_

 

Fuckboi: I just realised

Fuckboi: I haven't texted in this chat yet so I wasn't invited to the fucking party

Fuckboi: Our team is all about partying and I wasn't even there. This is sad

SemiDem: Wow, Terushima

SemiDem: I haven't texted in here either but I was at the party

Grr: ^ Same here

Fuckboi:  _@Grr_ excuse me who are you?

Grr: Kyoutani kentarou?

Yahabae: the mad dog

Grr: Fuck off Yahashit

Yahabae: my bitch

Yahabae: Is that better or?

Water: You guys

Water: the sexual tension in the room when you two are together is palpable

Water: Yet you're not together

Fuckboi: Didn't they like make out on court tho?

Yahabae: no

Yahabae: I just slammed him against a wall

Fuckboi: kinky

Kunidead: Not a good way to wake up

Turnip: say it louder for the people in the back

Water: Wdym?

Kunidead: Unlike most of yall I didn't use my phone to take selfies last night so I forgot to turn it on silent

Kunidead: And I've been getting notifications for half an hour now

Yahabae: I expected that from you because you're a 'hipster'

Yahabae: but what about turnip over here?

Kunidead: Kindaichi*

Turnip: We were trying to steal Shiratorizawa info on captains orders

SemiDem: Still here you know

Turnip: oh crap

Turnip : Anyway

Turnip: we found a really comfortable space

Turnip: and maybe made out?

Turnip: and then passed out?

Water: MY JUNIORS

Yahabe: NO YOU DIDNT

Grr: weren't you guys supposed to be like? Innocent?

SemiDem: Guys

SemiDem: your captain is literally Oikawa

Muscles: ok true

MiracleOfLife: OH

MiracleOfLife: MY

MiracleOfLife: GOD

SemiDem: don't really want to know

SemiDem: but go ahead tendou

MiracleOfLife: Nothing, there were just donuts

Hup: GUYS

Hup: GUYS

Turnip: who is this?

SemiDem: Inuoka

SemiDem: From Nekoma

Turnip: ah

Muscles : go on

Hup:So i walked onto the terrace for some fresh air

Yahabae: Freezing air*

Hup: And I hear some movement so I turn around

Hup: and I see that Kageyama and Shouyo were sleeping together

Grr: thats....

SlutforMattsun: pretty normal

Turnip: good morning makki

SlutforMattsun: thank you

Hup: BUT THEN I NOTICED THAT THEY WERE BOTH SHIRTLESS.

Hup: (they're both ripped but doesn't matter rn)

Barbie: Chibi-Chan?

Barbie: ripped?

Muscles: oh god he's awake

Grr: ^

SemiDem: have you seriously never seen him lift his shirt up to wipe his sweat?

SemiDem: he works out man

Hup: AND I THINK THAT THEY WERE BOTH NAKED BECAUSE KAGEYAMA MOVED HIS LEGS AND I SAW NO PANTS

Sugar: I'm sorry WHAT

Dadchi: WHAT ARE MY CHILDREN DOING

SlutforMakki: here come the parents

SlutforMattsun: sugas motherly instincts kicked in

Hup: They were waking up so I got the hell out of there

Fuckboi: I'm outside of the dorms open up

Tch: I'm sorry but that isn't possible

Tsk: wallow in your rejection

Guchi: they strike again

Fuckboi: No seriously

Fuckboi: I'm freezing

Tsk: happens

WakaWaka: I'm coming down

Fuckboi: bless him

Jesus: what happened I heard suga scream after checking his phone

Jesus: Noya didn't wake up because his face was being smothered by a particularly broad chest

Barbie: would that be yours?

Jesus: uhm...

Jesus: yes

Muscles: Oh god I hear Terushima from here

SpikerLove: GOOD MORNING EVERYONE ^-^

Hup: that face isn't so innocent anymore

Hup: sigh

Eh-No-Shit-Chick: Nah, still is

SetterLove: It's cute though

Jesus: I recommend you guys get dress before suga goes out to yell at you

COUNTRYBOY: yeah

SpikerLove: Thanks for the heads up guys!

PussyCat: ugh

PussyCat: woken up by Suga yelling about being safe or smth

PussyCat: too early for this shit

Pudding: why is Terushima heere

CalmDownBokuto: he forced his way here with help from Waka

MiracleOfLife: since when do you have permission to call him Waka?

MiracleOfLife: Who am I kidding

MiracleOfLife: you're beautiful so you can get away with anything

HoOt: woah there horsie

Dadchi: did he just

NishinOYA: he did

WakaWaka: I bought donuts for everyone on my run this morning

WakaWaka: eat them

Tsk: Why did that sound so...

Yahabae: So forceful

Barbie: NO WAY

Barbie: I AM NOT EATING THINGS THIS GUY WANTS ME TO

Muscles: it's free food

Barbie: fine

WakaWaka: If you wanted free food all the time

Barbie: Istg if you say this one more time

WakaWaka: You should've come to Shiratorizawa

Barbie : OH MY GOD

Barbie: SHUT UP

Grr: How can you stand him Iwaizumi senpai?

Muscles: I don't 

PussyCat: WOOT

PusyCat: THE DONUTS ARE HERE

Ukai: Stop making us hungry

Anxiety: agreed

Hup: Hey

Hup: Why don't we add Nekomata sensei?

Ukai: NO

PussyCat: absoluteley fucking not

Pudding: no

BANANAPOWER: nooo

TALLLibero: nope

Hup: why not?

PussyCat: Inuoka

TALLLibero: karasunos coaches are young and chill 

PussyCat: Nekomata would kill us if he saw at what time we texted 

PussyCat: and he'd tell the teachers if he saw we texted during class

Hup: ugh fine

Anxiety: yes I'm totally young and chill

Anxiety: I don't spend hours in my room, with a blanket around me, reading poetry

COUNTRYBOY: Takeda sensei

COUNTRYBOY: you're honestly great

Tsk: didn't expect tanaka to be the one to say that

COUNTRYBOY: HEY

COUNTRYBOY: Ennoshita, bae, back me up

Eh-No-Shit-Chick: nah man

COUNTRYBOY: Noya?

NishinOYA: Sorry bro

NishinOYA: I'm way too comfortable rn

SlutforMakki: I used to think karasuno was stiff

SlutforMakki: until I saw them play

SlutforMakki: I mean they're wild

SlutforMattsun: true 

SlutforMattsun: also  _@NishinOYA @Jesus_  

SlutforMattsun: I knew that Nishinoya is like a genius libero and I'd seen Asahi before but

SlutforMattsun: did you guys stop playing?

SlutforMattsun: because we only say you later, in the Inter High

Jesus: ah you see

NishinOYA: Asahi stopped playing at the end of last year and I got suspended

NishinOYA: when my suspension ended I came back a few weeks before the Inter High

Jesus: And I came back like two? Weeks? Before the inter high? I'm not sure

Dadchi: when you guys came back was right when Hinata and Kageyama had sort of stopped hating each other

SlutforMakki: they used to hate each other?

Dadchi: totally

Dadchi: they only really started working together after noya and asahi came back

Barbie: so you mean to tell us

Barbie: that you came all the way to semi finals and almost beat us

Barbie: with an extremely unstable team?

Dadchi: pretty much

Muscles: wot

SpikerLove: we realised that the freak quick also had less effect after we lost ;~; 

Barbie: 'less effect'

Barbie: do you even know how hard it is to keep up with it?

Tsk: and guess what their solution was

Tsk: they made an even freakier quick

Tsk: mixed in with Kageyama being a fucking genius

Yahabae: I want to be mad but..

PussyCat: psh you shouldve seen them at the tokyo training camp when they were still trying to make new moves

HoOt: it was funny

HoOt: they did all the punsishments basically

Muscles I'm sorry but

Muscles: why were they even at the Tokyo training camp?

PussyCat: because me and bokuto like them

Barbie: and not us?

PussyCat: Oikawa? Not particularly no

Barbie: I am offended

PussyCat: great

Muscles: same here

Barbie: IWA-CHAN

Barbie: you break my heart ;~;

Muscles: yay

Grr: stop being such a fucking tsundere

Water: FINALLY someone called him out

Barbie: yay, at least you guys love me

Grr: no, not really

Water: ^

Barbie:UGH

Barbie: IS THERE ANYONE WHO LOVES ME?!

WakaWaka: this wouldn't have happened if you had come to Shiratorizawa

Barbie: I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT SHITTYWAKA

WakaWaka: who am I kidding

Tch: It still would've happened 

Barbie: UGHHHHHH


	8. Almost Christmas time fuck yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's August but it was winter for them during the party as I stated so now they're getting ready for christmas? Idek? Just deal with it Ig

_Yahabae made a new chat 'yahaba support group'_

 

_Yahabae added Muscles, CalmDownBokuto, Pudding, Sugar, Water, Tch and TALLLibero to the chat_

 

_14:23_

Tch: Yahaba

Tch: Did you honestly think that I, a Shiratorizawa student, boyfriend of our teams captain

Tch: Would be in your support group, you being a Seijoh student and shady as hell?

Yahabae: *gasp*

Yahabae: Wow I think I'll just kick you out from the shade chat then

Tch: Ugh, fine

Pudding: If anyone knows how to throw shade

Pudding: It's Tsukishima

Pudding: but you come close Shirabu

TALLLibero: Hah Kenma, not surprised you're in it to

Water: Ugh, Yahabaaa

Water: What's this for

Yahabae: one second lemme just finish my coffee

Sugar: I'm too tired for this shit, tell me

Yahabae: fine

Yahabae: So I may or may not have a crush

Sugar: Lemme guess

Sugar: Mad dog

Muscles: ^

Yahabae: perhaps

CalmDownBokuto: Who is he again?

Yahabae: Jesus

Sugar: I beg to differ

Sugar: Asahi is Jesus

Yahabae: Kyoutani is the guy with the blonde hair and black streaks

CalmDownBokuto: Seriously

CalmDownBokuto: him?

Muscles: says the guy whose username has the purpose to calm down his boyfriend

CalmDownBokuto: can you even speak on this matter

Muscles: touchè

Yahabae: Adding Akaashi to the shade chat

TALLLibero: Sorry to interrupt but

TALLLibero: I don't know how I could be of any help in this situation?

Pudding: ^

CalmDownBokuto: yeah

Yahabae: because yall won't tell anyone

Yahabae: I honestly dont think that someone like Terushima would've kept this a secret

Pudding: I guess

Pudding: But I'll have you know

Pudding: I was awful confessing to Kuroo

Yahabae: what did you do?

Pudding: I told him he was very hot at the moment

Yahabae: Oh that doesn't sound too bad

Pudding: Then I proceeded to turn to face the wall and scream at it for around 23 minutes

Muscles: Very smooth

Pudding: mhm

Pudding: and then I turned around and tried tackling him to the ground and getting ontop

TALLLibero: woah keep it pg kenma

Pudding: But he's so...tall and muscley so it didn't work

Sugar: Someone's fangirling

Pudding: Then he kissed me

Pudding: And I maybe bit on his tongue

Tch: wow this just gets worse

Pudding: we did make out the day after so I was a little less shaken up

Tch: Wakatoshi and I were hilarious

Sugar: oh do tell

Tch: Basically I was tossing to him after pratice

Tch: And he suddenly asked

Tch: do you need a protractor to cut your hair?

Muscles: do you tho?

Tch: Yes, I do

Tch: Anyway I replied with yes and all was chill until I suddenly turned around to ask him why he had asked that and I fell into the ball basket

Water: very romantic

Tch: Indeed

Tch: Anyway I couldn't get out so he had to come pick me up 

Tch: And I slapped him

Sugar: wasn't expecting that

Muscles: Oikawa would've laughed 

Tch: he was very confused and was about to yell at me

Tch: and then I kissed him

Tch: which made him even more confused

Yahabae: OK OK

Yahabae: BACK TO ME NOW

Water: attention whore

Yahabae: I'll hit you watari

Yahabae: watch your back.

Water: you know I'm your best friend ;)

 

 

_**Karasuno Team Chat** _

 

_16:04_

 

Fuckboi: I was thinking

Tsk: That's new 

Guchi: Be nice Tsukki!

Tsk: shut up yama

Guchi: -.-

Tsk: don't gain an attitude just because we're dating ok?

Guchi: sorry tsukki

Fuckboi: Shouldn't we change the chat name?

Fuckboi: I get that all the karasuno team is here but

Fuckboi: everyone else is here as well

Ukai: we're more important

COUNTRYBOY: ^

Anxiety: Keishin

Anxiety: They're just kids

Barbie: *cough*

Anxiety: they can't understand that we're at a much higher level

Ukai: Sorry Ittetsu

Ukai: you're right

Yahabae: woah the karasuno coaches are shady af

Anxiety: my palms were sweaty while writing that

Yahabae: out the window it goes

SpikerLove: I CANT BELIEVE ITS ALMOST CHRISTMAS WHOOOOO

Tsk: shut up

Tsk: I'm getting a migraine just from seeing that

SetterLove: quiet down Hinata

SpikerLove: Tobio ;~;

SpikerLove: You don't love me :,(

SetterLove: I do

SetterLove: come cuddle with me, you can't stay on the corner of the bed all night

Tsk: no, he can stay on your dick

Sugar: TSUKISHIMA KEI

Tsk: yes, mother?

Sugar: YOU BETTER FUCKING DASHI RUN RUN RUN

Sugar: OR I'LL BE MAKING YOU SPILL BLOOD SWEAT AND TEARS

Tsk: ugh puns

Barbie: lowkey love karasuno

SetterLove: wot

Barbie: oh wait, aside from Tobio-Chan ;p

Dadchi : I'm not sure if I'm happy about that

Muscles :  No, you're not

SpikerLove: I am suddenly warm on this cold winter day

SpikerLove: might be because of the ripped arms that are enveloping me

Tsk: wow enveloping?

Tsk: I'm surprised you even know that word

SpikerLove: fuck off

Barbie: I just did a double take

NishinOYA: SHOUYO

NishinOYA: WOAH

COUNTRYBOY: Our pure boy

SemiDem: I am jungshook

COUNTRYBOY: noya

NishinOYA: mmm?

COUNTRYBOY: If you were to flirt with someone outside of the team

COUNTRYBOY: what would be your go-to pick up line?

NishinOYA: Do you know karasuno volleyball club

Water: Honestly

Water: I'd fall for that

Grr: same

Eh-No-Shit-Chick: what did you use for asahi?

NishinOYA: If you're jesus

Sugar: off to a good start already

NishinOYA: I'll be god so you can scream out your daddies name

Ukai: OK WOW

Barbie: brb gtg bleach my eyes I guess

Dadchi: how did he react

NishinOYA: he blushed and slapped me

NishinOYA: but the night went well if you know what I mean ;)

Tsk: Tmi

Jesus: Yuuuuu~

Jesus: you weren't supposed to tell

NishinOYA: sorry babe

SpikerLove: Takeda sensei

SpikerLove: what about you and Ukai coach?

Anxiety: Oh, well, you see

Anxiety: I went to his store

Anxiety: And bought condoms there, when he was at work

Anxiety: He seemed a bit rude than when he asked if I had a date

Anxiety: I said I did so he asked with who

Anxiety: so I replied 'with you'

Barbie: OK THAT WAS SMOOTH

Yahabae: It came back from the window

Yahabae: we so have to do something this christmas

SemiDem: K

 


End file.
